


His Current State of Elegance

by sleepingstars



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, i will provide u with more yugbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingstars/pseuds/sleepingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom is curious on what this night can bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Current State of Elegance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's been a long time since I wrote smut (like months) and I wanted to try my hand at yugbam (tho I didn't expect it to be this long.) I got inspired while reading other's and my old stuff so yeahhhh. Also to try and compensate for the lack of yugbam so I hope you enjoy it sorry if there are typos ill prob go back and improve or smth
> 
> ALSO (I consider 19 underage until ur 21 then ur an adult and I wrote this like a month ago) But Korea's age of being an adult is 19 so???idk

—

Whenever they're tired, everyone is deathly silent as if no one is remotely happy even though they just want to sleep. Which they do, regardless of all of their meticulously laid out schedules and chiding staff though they didn't dare trespass on the dozing boys. Emotions run around though being exhausted is above all in the end. Touring though enjoyable did have its setbacks, jet lag with exhaustion being one of those.

Jaebum is sleeping on a bunched up line of chairs in the waiting room and they can't blame him; a leader has many responsibilities and they weighed on him for the majority of them. Laid across from him on an uncomfortable bench and despite that Jackson was asleep as well, sleeping facing away in case anyone decided to film him for blackmailing purposes. Everyone tries not to sleep because it'll make them more tired later on but they're failing miserably.

It's little instances like these when Bambam can skillfully maneuver his way to Yugyeom without too much suspicion sent their way though every member knows their secret. His hand finds his and they sit together in the plastic chairs. Perfectly content, Yugyeom lets him.

Their relationship was a strange one albeit being enjoyable with its fair share of risky situations.

From disliking each other to eventual understanding to best friends and something a bit more. For everyone else it had been a bombshell shock that had led to a somewhat staged intervention one night that left all of them laughing and running into their rooms from second hand mortification. It wasn't like they didn't know the two were together it was just that they were the youngest, mostly.

Then they're all back on stage. Then they're back at a place that's close to home, walking off the jet lag like the undead for the next couple of hours.

From an successful performance there was a unanimous decision for a party and celebrate their wins properly, even if it wasn't the best decision as a group they've made in the premature night. Piling in two cars, they blared up the music, and ventured into the city.

It was a private room in a secluded bar that they had been set up with karaoke included, paid courtesy of Jaebum. It didn't take long until everyone was tipsy and cheered on Yugyeom for his first drinks, clapping his back as he downed his first. There was a slight burning as it traveled from his throat to his stomach, the bitterness of the aftertaste making him screw up his face that made everyone and himself laugh. He had gotten to drink along with his boyfriend and like he wanted as they laughed at nothing but a stupid joke that wouldn't be remotely funny unless it wasn't by Jackson.

When he finally is able to drink it's not really what he'd imagine. Yugyeom had already been of legal age for a couple months and he hadn't had any reason to drink but to experience it, along with Bambam. Now that he had a sense of accomplishment fell over him and he was content, feeling a bit more his age.

Dancing with high spirits, someone screeched into the microphone and they bounced to the instrumental of an old folksong. All of them fake fangirled as Jaebum sang that had him playfully slapping them in response. There was some spillage of the beverages that were swiped at with sleeves that wouldn't come out even after washing it but at the moment it didn't matter as much.

Amidst this, Yugyeom had dragged Bambam to the cushioned booths as they picked out upon the forest of various alcohol along the squared tabletop. Fingers coil around bottles that were still mostly full and had them taking cautious sips from it. As the hour shortened and the night grew longer, the bottles were forgotten as they spent as much time together, as most nights with a bottle does to souls. Their conversation has devolved into questioning what exactly was the meaning of life from the philosophical views of nearly adults—although it was more enjoyable to be making out a few minutes later. Both soon were rather sleepy from the aftereffect of a bit of alcohol though it's more of the concert that had drained them.

There was a flash of light and Yugyeom blocked it a bit too late as Jinyoung had stolen Jackson’s instant camera. In turn Yugyeom had snatched the picture from him and stuffed it in his pocket not before giving the other a slap he would pay for later, Jinyoung escaping from anymore of Yugyeom's slaps that had caused Youngjae’s rambunctious laughter.

“To commemorate the moment as our little Yugyeomie and Bambam are growing up,” Jinyoung sang as Jackson took back his camera complaining that that had been his last film. Resting on his shoulder, Bambam had been nodding on and off, although he seemed to be more awake compared to Yugyeom when he had put up a peace sign at a lightening speed. Still disgruntled, he scoots more into Yugyeom, wedging more into his waist. Although he's not drunk in the least Bambam seems like he’s in a drunken fool as he tried to leech off of the other’s body, telling a long winded joke.

Tipsy, he smiles big and he's so cute–it makes Yugyeom smile back and his heart flips several times.

Before the rest of them had gotten too inebriated that they would feel it in the morning, they were all herded to the cars.

The music was still blaring when turned on that restored their moods most of them had sung off-key and began laughing at their mistakes. Mark rambled off in an English rap with Jackson hooking his arm around his neck and joining him. Jaebum is shouting at all of them and someone kicks the back of his chair that makes him off balance in his speaking and to which he gets annoyed and they cackle at that.

Peering out the window, Bambam idly entertained himself while Yugyeom entertained himself by watching him. From the lights of the overhead buildings it shone off the auburn highlights as Bambam had bleached his hair a few days ago that wasn't quite his natural hair color. There's a pink dusting on his face and his face shiny from the summer heat but it doesn't take away from his smile as he looks back at Yugyeom.

Nonchalantly, Yugyeom had ran his hands through his hair as Bambam’s hand took purchase onto his thigh, fingers thrumming on the stitching of his jeans. Sharing a coy stare, Yugyeom shied from it that incited pouting lips. As Bambam decided to rest his head on his shoulder, Yugyeom could smell the cleanliness of shampoo and conditioner from hours before that seemed to set him in a dazed ease. While Bambam nuzzled into his arm, Yugyeom had rummaged in his pocket and held the photo to the passing lights. The jolting of the car made Bambam grunt and he shifted a bit closer into him that had Yugyeom arm’s wrapping over him; Bambam partially in his side as Yugyeom turned his body towards him that had become increasingly too natural for him.

Though he couldn't see it quite clearly, his eyes were half-lidded with a face glowing from the alcohol and so was Bambam’s, and it wasn't at all in focus from the abrupt lighting. Yugyeom had his arm slung over the other that seemed like Bambam dissapeared into Yugyeom's side and they weren't looking directly at the camera, as it was far too bright for the indoors and the peace sign blocked most of Bambam's left eye, but Yugyeom stowed it away, safely so that no other would see it.

In his eyes it was breathtakingly perfect.

With his head laying on top of Bambam’s, he marveled at how lucky he had gotten and blessed he was at this moment, twining his fingers into the fabric of the oversized sweater.

When they get back to their room, they would go to bed and change. At least from what their leader was telling them all as they had scattered into their rooms, half sung lyrics in the hallways. Since their rooms were close, wall to wall, he can hear the others that are proclaiming they aren't sleepy and Yugyeom laughs that has one of the members who yells through the wall. The lights are dimmed and almost off minus the bedside lamp as Yugyeom pulled on a shirt and he doesn't bother with sweats because there's a pair of arms that go around his middle.

It doesn't take long him to assess the situation though he carries on, walking around with a person like they're glued to his back is easier than he expected. Bambam didn't like being ignored and the hold on him dragged on his clothing and he drags his own feet because of that. Yugyeom doesn't want to give in but he's a simple minded and weak man. Especially to Bambam.

“Yugyeomie,” he glanced down and sees that Bambam had taken one of his shirts and though he's seen him in it many times and he’s short of breath now. Yugyeom doesn't know if he's wearing anything under it but he would like to find out.

There's something different in his smiling eyes that could be because of the drinking, a spark of good natured mischief with a pinkened face as Bambam hugs him, squeezing him tightly as he breathes again. His hands slip a bit lower in a loose embrace, their legs lined up against the other, chests pressed together and separated by the layers of fabrics. It makes Yugyeom's heart skip a bit faster and his skin flares mostly at that. There's a smile that tug at his lips and Bambam leads him towards the bed.

Turning in his hold to face him, he leans down to kiss him and Bambam accepts as he loops his arms around his neck as he bent upward. His breath is still fresh and it's peppermint from his toothpaste that has Yugyeom craving for something sweeter and less artificial. Yugyeom bites the bottom of his lip as his tongue crosses against teeth, rougher with his labored breathing. Hands go to play in his hair that's hadn't been combed yet and Yugyeom sighs into upturn lips. His hands skim around his waist and to pull onto the waistband that snaps; which makes Bambam swat at his hand that has him laughing, his lips still on his as Yugyeom’s thumbs circle the skin near his hips.

His hands trail under his shirt and they sit themselves to the side on bed. Legs clamp onto the sides of his waist and Bambam plants himself in his lap, his nimble hands going from his hair to his neck to rest against between his rushing pulse and his collarbone. His forehead bumps against his in a clumsy way that makes Yugyeom wince much to Bambam's merriment before Yugyeom raised him higher on his legs to kiss onto his neck, nosing in his hair, unhurried and lazy.

Usually it's Bambam that initiates the moves but Yugyeom has a bout of confidence and the feeling is welcomed from both sides. As they part, Bambam can tell he's being more different, out of the ordinary; (though he had always been), for someone that is on the safe side of things and there's an underlying suspicion that he brushes off.

Instead Bambam offers a smile as his fingers smooth down his shoulders to the bending of his elbows.

“Such a romantic guy,” Bambam teased before his voice hitches when Yugyeom nips at his neck in a response that he is indeed, a very romantic guy. He's watched many dramas and can confirm that true love is real, though not exactly how dramas had described it.

Moving to where his shoulder was more exposed in his shirt, Yugyeom sucks at it and that makes Bambam hiss and his hips move that has Yugyeom victorious. Reaching under his shirt, Yugyeom’s fingers roll on his nipples that make Bambam pant, hot breathes running on his neck.

Leaning back, Yugyeom takes the time to kiss him firmly, his tongue against his, tasting more of him than the peppermint. His lips are rosen and full, Yugyeom sees as Bambam leans back to breathe. Getting onto the floor, Bambam grins impishly at him as he unzipped his jeans. Then he’s pushing down his boxers, palming him at his own speed. When he's teased him to his liking, Bambam works him in his hand, Yugyeom took a deep breath as Bambam took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue onto it, eyes fluttering up to his.

Toes and hands clench into the sheets of the bed as Bambam takes him deeper. His hands wander from the bed to Bambam’s hair, the structure of his face, before back in his hair in a sort of pattern. Yugyeom’s breath comes out more slower, through his teeth as Bambam’s eyes glittered at him and he would no doubt be laughing at him.

Pert lips moves to the underside and is against his skin that has him muddled from the sensation. His hand rubs at his balls before edging into his inner thigh and Yugyeom jerks since it's a bit ticklish. Then Bambam takes him halfway and touches what he can't, Yugyeom carding his hands through his hair.

His other hand that isn't at his thigh goes to stroke from the base as Bambam bobs his head. Increasing his pace that is more forceful and Yugyeom exhales loudly as his head shoots back. His thighs itch from not thrusting up too much and Yugyeom’s hands grab more fully into his hair to tell him he's close and Bambam opens his mouth.

His tongue licks at him, with fingers that's at the tip and his hips rock forward as Yugyeom comes with an exalted exhale. Licking at his fingers, Bambam wipes it off on his shirt, before he’s on his lap again, putting his weight on him in a impatient way. Yugyeom reaches into his underwear and could tell that he was close as Bambam pulsed in his hand. Gripping him and just moving, Bambam came in a couple strokes with a gasp, his fingers pinching into his arms.

Then he's pulling his boxers down that Bambam gives him an astounded look that's a tad bit comical if it wasn't for the atmosphere that had settled upon them. Normally they would stop after they had both were satisfied but Yugyeom wanted something a bit more. It could be from the influence of alcohol but it didn't matter quite enough for him to stop.

When they have sex it's a more of the spur of the moment and rather irregularly planned, similar to when they were budding teenagers and horny at any moment there was a slip of skin or if someone danced too dirtily on stage. Not to mention schedules were tight enough and they couldn't raise too much suspicion that overreached the boundary of ‘just friends’. Yet they had far surpassed that boundary when fooling around in the night of their joined rooming from incidents of accidentally stumbling on one another from time to time again.

Yet being the hopeless romantic he was, Yugyeom wanted to make every moment count and he would take the liberty to finding that out. It was a good reason as any as his conscious was going back and forth, and Yugyeom was at a crucial crux at the late age of nineteen.

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Bambam bumped shoulders with him that made him flinch at the contact, Bambam stifling his laughter. Honestly, this guy… sometimes Bambam worried what would happen if he wasn't there, for Yugyeom’s sake.

“You know…” He stops himself seeing that Yugyeom was rifling through his suitcase. Though his fingers have a tremor Yugyeom goes through the lapels and finds it relatively quickly. With practice came perfection, though Yugyeom had almost forgotten to bring lube and Bambam would complain about how his scented lotion would make his asshole itchy if they had used that. Watching him, Bambam can't help the pleased expression that finds itself on his face.

“You're feeling adventurous,” Babam made obvious, his gaze following Yugyeom’s broad back.

Yugyeom shrugs and hoped his fingers aren't shaking too much, “Blame it on the alcohol.” His bravado had persevered and he gripped on the container as if it were a lifeline. The alcohol that had been consumed on a whim would be his liquid courage, he was sure of that since he wasn't so sure of himself. Perhaps it could be his shyness of himself and some self deprecation but nevertheless—he was compelled from the first tastes of being an adult.

Yugyeom had only made the song reference just to get the exasperated ‘aish’ from the other. He smiles and isn't denied a kiss, though it's given with a frown, as Yugyeom slots his mouth against his and pushes Bambam into the pillows. Taking his cock in his hand, Yugyeom strokes slow as Bambam does to him. It's quiet besides their breathing that resounds through their ears, focusing on the steady pull of their hands. Matching their paces that has them aroused, Yugyeom pulls away; a pout exaggerated by Bambam.

Getting out of his shirt, he had taken off Bambam's too as the other had sat up and threw it somewhere that would have both of them searching for in the morning. From this opportunity, he admired the tanned skin of the lithe limbs that propped the other up as Bambam stared at him, unashamed of being naked. It's as if he's posing, completely laid out and exposed and Yugyeom hopes that the curtains aren't as translucent as they seem, this was for his eyes only.

“So you're going to take my innocence?” Bambam shimmies his shoulders and smirks with his chin tilting, his voice airy and light-hearted since he's pretending as they both know he's far from a blushing virgin. Yet there's something in his movements that do make him bashful and he can't keep his gaze as Bambam looks around at the decor, as if an excuse before his eyes dart to Yugyeom. If he's nervous, it’s showing and Yugyeom finds it nice for a change that it's the other way around.

Yugyeom opens the bottle with his mouth that the top flies off with a loud pop and in response that does make Bambam laughs aloud and the rapid beating of his heart slows down from that.

It doesn't entirely fit with what's being transpired but he's eternally grateful that Bambam found the situation comfortable enough for him to laugh, though he always laughed at his antics. Yugyeom could count on him to when he could only muster a crooked smile.

“What's so funny?” Yugyeom says, half serious to recover the mood as he lowers himself on the bed, inching nearer to the other. “Aren't I sexy?” Its shattered as his tongue sticks out of his mouth and he goes cross-eyed for a second and Bambam doesn't really roll his eyes at him, mostly half-assing it.

Yugyeom covers his hand with the liquid and strokes himself that makes Bambam make an offhand comment that he's selfish that he's getting off first, though Yugyeom can tell he enjoys the view. Getting closer that a knee nudges into a thigh, Yugyeom bends over him, a hand on the wooden bedpost. Splaying his legs open, his finger pushes into him and Bambam exhales at that and his head almost hitting the headboard as he tilts backwards.

While he curls his finger inwards, Yugyeom reached down kissing him with purpose, before going to his throat as some saliva dripped down his mouth and onto Bambam’s neck. Over sensitive from coming minutes ago, Bambam had his mouth covered with the back is his hand, biting at the skin of his knuckles.

It's unexpected. What he's doing and he feels that he's in over his head–at the point of no return but he's curious and Yugyeom likes it.

Certainly, so does Bambam. Bambam was particularly vocal during sex though he couldn't keep his mouth shut, muffled sounds between his fingers. Yugyeom brushed them aside wanting to hear it fully and Bambam lets him.

Adding another finger he stretched him taking in the gasps and long sighs that were drawn from him. Bambam’s toes and fingers jab into the sheets, seeking refuge from the heat that burned through his skin. Until he's stretched enough, Bambam’s cock is laying against his stomach and his hand goes downwards but Yugyeom stops him.

“Not yet.” His voice is low in his throat and Yugyeom feels him shiver at that verbally affected with wide eyes and he's secretly pleased. Obeying Bambam lays back as he groaned at the sensation, hips into Yugyeom’s hand. His nails grapple for something and they grab into the wooden headboard or at the sheets, onto anything that can keep him tethered down.

The sheets have perspiration that had dried earlier and twist under them, clumping onto this skin and it has them more overheated than they should be as they breath, heaving.

“Yugyeom-ah…” That makes the him look up and he inhales through his teeth when his fingers hit a certain spot that makes him throb, toes flexing. “Please…” Hips roll up into nothing as he wants to relieve himself and can't, being deprived.

“Please what?” Yugyeom is toying with him intentionally and he pulls out his fingers that are slick and heated.

Fluid drips off of it and out of him and Yugyeom licks off one digit and looks at him from the corner of his eye all the while that makes him ache. Legs clamp inwards and Bambam whined, needy.

“Fuck me Yugyeom.” It's directly said though there's a pleading in his eyes with minor embarrassment that passes to Yugyeom as he's not one to plead. There isn't much begging from his side, but he's desperate as his hand grabs onto Yugyeom’s and conveys what his words can't.

Maybe he should have asked with a please and thank you but Yugyeom doesn't wait to try his luck.

He pushes into him with some hesitation, taking in the noises and shut eyes as Yugyeom kissed at his cheek then at his inner arm, pressing kisses onto him. Until he’s comfortable, he goes slowly but Bambam moves himself down a bit that makes Yugyeom hiss at the impatience. When he's fully in, Bambam seems relieved and his lean stomach slackens and he sighs as Yugyeom’s hand goes over it, the tense muscles jumping at his touch as his hand glided over his hips and back up.

At first Yugyeom holds him at his waist, where's it's all muscles and sinewy flesh before somewhere softer and yielding, at his hip and the junction of his thighs. Bambam’s hands are everywhere, from his hair to the tops of his shoulders, then to his chest, kissing him.

As he pushed back into him Yugyeom thinks it hasn't been like this before, and Yugyeom couldn't quite name what exactly it was. But he doesn't have time to wonder what it is that makes it so new for something they've done before. From his slower pace, Bambam bucked up into his thrusts faster as if to compensate for his lacking speed as his hand came to stroke himself.

His hands wander, starting lower, going over Bambam’s own hand to his stomach and up to the contour of his throat. His hand branches off to find Bambam’s and secures them together as the other is pushed in, flushed into the bedding. His fingers go onto his and Bambam grasp them against his fingers. Hair tickles on Bambam’s chin as Yugyeom mouths at his windpipe to his collar bone that's prominent against his skin.

Bambam back curves, lifting him into his chest as Yugyeom kisses and bites within every inch of skin on his neck, that already have sore patches that would be hard to conceal later on.

Faster now, Bambam’s hands leaves his and goes to loop at his shoulders, rolling into him as they match up their movements. His mouth leaves his chest and kisses up to his mouth, lingering at the corners before he actually kisses him properly and Bambam moans into it. His teeth bite at his bottom lip that's swollen and curls his tongue onto his. His eyes are glassy and full blown as he kisses with with a fervor that could be considered desperate and he breaks away.

“Fuck...” Yugyeom curses which is rare for even him but Bambam is too far gone to realize it and he is too as Bambam pulls him in, each time he thrusts, the heated insides pressing onto him. The flat plane of his stomach is as tantalizing as his back that's in a rounded arch, and he touches both, as his hand drags from the front reaching around to his lower back to cover his ass and grabs it.

Squeezing it as he angled his hips Yugyeom gathered Bambam in his arms with dulled compliancy from the other as he leaned back onto his legs. From the shift and change Bambam moaned loud and Yugyeom swallowed up the sound, kissing him as he hadn't stopped moving. His hands are still on his ass and he uses that to move him up and down on him.

Pushing their chests against the other, impossibly close that he’s sure that Bambam can feel his heart beating, Bambam’s hands are lower on his arms and Yugyeom bends his head down. His breath wisps against Bambam’s lips, so close but he doesn't kiss him, not yet.

“What do you want?”

His question goes unheard and he repeats himself, this time his lips touch his and Bambam’s gaze flickers at him momentarily. He responds by nearly grabbing his dick but Yugyeom takes his hand and locks it between his but Bambam isn't up for his antics and whines, though he's in no position to do much and doesn't put up much of a hassle. In this buzzed mood, Bambam is a bit more demanding and less comprehensible in words and more in actions that is more arousing than it should be, to Yugyeom.

Yugyeom grinds his hips into him that has Bambam gasps as he repeats the action with more force. As he slams down his legs bow inwards and he keens as his thighs tremble. Moving his hips Bambam takes him in further, sliding on him faster. The noises he makes are loud, filthy and almost on the verge of tearful that go on without warning, deep in his throat that lurch forward as Bambam rides him with every intention of needing a release.

His hands grapple into his hair and his thighs give way at his hips and are splayed even wider than before and Yugyeom takes the chance to flip them into the bed. Bambam’s head throws back into the pillows, gritting his teeth as he made an exclamation in Thai.

He fucks into him, Yugyeom inclining himself so that he's actually fucking him into the bed, his lower body off the mattress and Yugyeom has to hold him by the legs. He clutches to him, tighter as Yugyeom driving more forcefully into him and precise with his movements that has Bambam saying a slew of words in an assortment of languages. His legs wrap around his waist and Yugyeom leans over him to press himself into him, bearing down as he groans into the flesh of his shoulder. He bites onto it not too gently, indentions of his teeth already showing.

“Yugyeom, fuck! I want to come! Fuck—Please—” his incessant use of profanity and pleading goes to his cock and Yugyeom is aware that they're both close, and he grates his teeth with half cursed words and honest to God if he were a lesser man he would have come from just his begging. But he holds off and wants to get Bambam off first and he reaches down to his nipples. It satisfies enough, and he does that for a while before Yugyeom does lower his hand around Bambam’s cock that has him tossing his head back, his mouth open, unhinged.

His body hunched inwards to accommodate to Bambam’s as he rubbed him in his hand, Yugyeom’s hair clinging to his neck as his head tilted onto the crook of his shoulder. Chin upwards that Yugyeom can see the stretch of his neck that has his veins visible, more blue than green; smaller hands raked at his sides as Bambam stretched his legs further apart that bowed outwards, chest panting out, making reedy noises more of air than being any actual speaking.

Melding into him, Bambam leans up to lose the distance between them, his hands tangling in his hair and noses bumping against one another as he finally kisses him, messily and gulping the air from his lungs. Seemingly greedy for more as Bambam clings to his neck and presses himself more into him, bucking into his hand and Yugyeom can tell he's so close from how he's holding himself and that his eyes are scrunching up.

There's more precum that had slicked his hold so he grips tighter and increases his speed and that has Bambam wail and has him making pathetic sounds that he doesn't bother keeping in. His face is reddened, lips redder as he falls completely into him. “O-oh–”

His hips falter and he comes in his hand, Bambam crying out, his hand digging into his neck as he tightened onto him while Yugyeom continued to milk and fuck him. Soon after that Bambam coaxed him to come, pliantly putting kisses onto the curve of his throat and dragging his nails down his back and Yugyeom reached release with a groan as he thrusted a few more times, emptying into him.

Their hearts are still in acceleration and Yugyeom collapses on Bambam that has a weak sound of protest and his arm flailed at him but they made no other moves to arrange themselves. As the sweat cooled on his back from the overhanging fan, he was pushed off unceremoniously as Bambam crawled out from underneath him. Latching onto his arm, Yugyeom pulled him towards him, despite the scowl on his face Bambam let him.

“What?” He asks and Bambam glares at him.

“You made me beg,” Bambam accuses and he's well aware of how he had let his big mouth get the best of him and Yugyeom snickered. “You bully.”

“I did no such thing,” he really hadn't but Bambam only pouted at him as he then turned from him as he viciously ripped the comforter to his side, clearly not intent on sharing. Eyeing his backside, Yugyeom tweaked his still aching posterior that made Bambam roll into him with a soft kick to his legs and cursing his existence. In return Yugyeom trapped him between his long limbs, pressing a kiss to Bambam’s temple that he didn't resist from too much.

So he wasn't the only one that had felt something different. A new world had opened up for Yugyeom, but at the moment he wanted to sleep. Extending his arm to switch off the dim light, they were shrouded in darkness, pierced by the traffic and lights from outside that passed through the gap of the curtains.

“You know you enjoyed it too,” Yugyeom rolls back onto the bed and attempts to sneak his way into the covers. Although he may not say it Bambam had immensely enjoyed it and Yugyeom wasn't going to be guilted by his acting. Yugyeom would leave the acting to Junior.

On his back, Bambam mouth twitched in a small smile and that's all Yugyeom needs to kiss him and hold him closer in spite of their sweaty, unhygienic selves. Kissing up to his forehead, Bambam burrows into his arms letting him be buried in affection.

“Yeah, sure.” Bambam pauses momentarily and his arms come in a languid embrace and his lips slant into a smirk. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“It certainly helped,” Yugyeom cheekily quips and Bambam smacks his chest that Yugyeom fake winces at and musters up a very hurt look. He doesn't know if Bambam feels the slightest bit of blame but Bambam puts the comforter over the both of them and then turns away from him. Latching onto him, he giggles in his neck and Bambam turns his head to face him, and Yugyeom can't tell if he's annoyed.

“You're such a big baby,” Bambam voice lacks any lash as he yawns and looks to the walls that have traces of the blinking neon lights. Yugyeom does feel the after effect of needing sleep and he squishes himself more into him until Bambam sighs heavily as if this is the biggest pain in the world and coincides letting himself be brought into his arms and be held onto.

It's pacified and a few minutes go by when Yugyeom lets his eyes close. The ambiance slips into a more relaxed state as their breathing evened out and they begin to drift off.

“I love you.” It's muttered into his chest near his heart and his face is smothered into his skin and he wonders if Bambam is blushing. It isn't heartfelt but there's a sincerity in it that makes Yugyeom hold onto him tighter as he says it back to him, equally with love, maybe more, into the limelight of the hotel.

Bambam doesn't have to look to see that Yugyeom is staring at him with such an intensity of tenderness and devotion to know he's loved but he does anyway. Emotions mixed with sleepiness Bambam finds that his heart still picks up a bit and he grumbles at that, more annoyed than anything because he wants to sleep, not have another revaluation of his feelings. Finding his hand under the sheets and lets himself become more affixed to him that Yugyeom wouldn't let go even as drowsiness overcame him.

Bambam wouldn't either, as long as Yugyeom reached for him and that was all it took for Bambam to love him.


End file.
